Miocene
The peculiar Miocene locus has no effect except to modify the evorsus phenotype, requiring at least one Ev allele to have any affect whatsoever. Some loci are limited by island. When creating a custom horse (or using the custom previewer), the user is asked to select the specific genotype at the pattern 1 locus, rather than choosing a phenotype and having the game select an appropriate genotype. Alleles There are two Miocene alleles, with a simple dominance hierarchy, though the alleles are irrelevant if the horse doesn't have at least one Ev allele at the evorsus locus and/or does not display the evorsus phenotype. M The M allele is thought to be the active pattern 1 allele, exerting a modifying affect over the actions of the Ev appaloosa allele. Rather oddly, it causes the Ev and ev evorsus alleles to behave as co-dominants, rather than their usual dominant-recessive relationship. M is dominant with respect to m and can be obtained using an Add A Gene: Miocene item. It is only found on Antiquus and Ternio. m The inactive m allele has no affect on the evorsus phenotype. It is recessive with respect to M and obtained by using a Drop Gene item and selecting 'Miocene'. It is found on all Paradisus islands. When the Miocene locus is homozygous for m, it is not displayed in the genetics section of horse's character page. Phenotypes The full range of Miocene phenotypes is in part determined by the genotype at the evorsus locus, and so that is also included in the following descriptions to explain how each phenotype is arrived at. Hypohippus Evorsus (EvEv / MM, Mm) The hypohippus evorsus phenotype is highly structured, being very similar from individual to individual. It consists primarily of a series of narrow white stripes that run perpendicular to the spine, crossing over it and extending substantially down each flank before tapering to a point. These stripes begin at the top of the neck and continue to the rump. Similar, if shorter, stripes are seen on the buttocks and upper hind legs, wrapping around the beck of the thigh, and similarly on the upper forelegs. Much shorter stripes can occasionally be seen scattered amongst these long stripes. Finally, short stripes are seen curving in the vicinity of each eye and on the cheek, perpendicular to the muzzle. The mane and tail are not affected Pliohippus Evorsus (Evev / MM, Mm) The pliohippus evorsus phenotype is just as structured as the hypohippus evorsus phenotype, if less extensive. It consists of stockings on both hind legs, tapering to narrow white stripes similar to those seen on the upper hind legs and buttocks of hypohippus evorsus horses, but more inclined to wave. Four bands are seen on the forelegs, two thick on the lower leg and two narrow on the upper leg, none as low as the hoof. The face features to faded white patches, one on each cheek, leaving the bridge of the nose clear. A characteristic of this phenotype is the two short white projections that extend from the cheek patches to the base of the neck. Finally, the muzzle is tipped with deep black. As it requires the activity of the Ev appaloosa allele, this phenotype is never seen on donkeys or mules. Evorsus (EvEv, Evev / mm) The evorsus phenotype is much less extensive than either pehnotype involving the action of the M allele. It consists of a white stocking on each leg, breaking up into white stripes similar to the primitive markings seen on countershaded and some dun horses, but inverted in colour. A pale, faded mask covers much of the face, petering out on the cheek panels, and the ears are tipped in white. As it requires the activity of the Ev appaloosa allele, this phenotype is never seen on donkeys or mules. Category:Marking Genetics